


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Не все суперспособности одинаково полезны





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на mini OTP Wars 4.0 для команды Kise x Haizaki в рамках работы по чужому пейрингу.

— Очнулся? — первое, что Аомине видит, придя в себя — жизнерадостная морда Кагами. — Говорят, тебе на этот раз ногу оторвало?

Холод сковывает горло, в голове бегущей строкой несется «блядь, только не это, только не это!». И ведь не проверишь же, лежа в регенерационной камере, но Аомине помнит — и погоню за ублюдком-контрабандистом, и аварию — вернее, не ее саму, а то, как впереди идущий шаттл врезался в обломок астероида, а Аомине слишком увлекся и не успел свернуть. Но что же теперь? Он вылетит из полиции, больше не сыграет с Кагами в баскет, будет вечной обузой кому-то или вообще один останется… Твою мать!

— Да пошутил я! — смеется Кагами. — Видел бы ты свою рожу!

— Идиот! — орет Аомине, когда смысл сказанного окончательно доходит. — Прибить тебя мало за такие шутки!

— Это тебя прибить надо! — неожиданно меняет тон на серьезный Кагами. — Сколько раз я еще должен выслушивать, что ты опять разбился, и надеяться, что пронесет и тебя там не по кусочкам сшивают? Я из-за тебя, дебила, поседею скоро!

Похожие речи Аомине уже слышал — хотя ни одного седого волоса у Кагами за все время так и не появилось, — поэтому он на автомате делает виноватое лицо. Кагами прав: Аомине всегда увлекается, поэтому частенько попадает в передряги и потом приходит в себя в регенерационных капсулах. Но ведь речь о космических преступниках, с ними нельзя бороться вполсилы, хотя Аомине выкладывается не ради повышений или наград, просто он по-другому не умеет. Если уж берется за дело. И к слову, Кагами тоже заставляет понервничать, когда лезет в самое пекло со своими спасательными миссиями, так что в плане пробуждений в капсулах счет у них почти равный.

— Короче, как вернешься — угощаешь. Полноценным обедом, а не пачкой бургеров, как в последний раз, — заявляет Кагами.

— Сперва сыграем, — ухмыляется Аомине. После пробуждений всегда накатывает жажда выйти на площадку и кидать мяч до изнеможения, как раньше, в школе. — Ты сегодня не работаешь?

— Сегодня выходной…

— Отлично, тогда выписываюсь и дую к тебе…

— Ты сначала в галактику вернись, — многозначительно заканчивает Кагами.

— Чего?

— Ты не в Азиатском квадрате, придурок, — поясняет тот. — Мы не успевали к тебе, когда ты поцеловался с чужим шаттлом, но рядом проходило торговое судно, они тебя подняли, а потом вошли в гипер. А, короче, пусть Кисе объясняет, он уже наверняка знает, что ты очнулся. Обед, не забудь!

И вырубается, козел. А Аомине лежит в приятной прохладе капсулы и думает: Кисе?!

***

Кажется, с тех пор, как Аомине видел Кисе, прошла чертова уйма лет. В последний школьный год они много играли все вместе, а потом Тецу и Мидорима поступили в гуманитарный, и стали приезжать редко, Мурасакибара сразу пошел работать в семейную фирму, а Акаши и Сацуки улетели учиться на Европу. Остались только они втроем: Аомине, Кагами и Кисе. Студенты Токийского университета, несмотря на разные факультеты, они старались встречаться почаще, сделали баскетбол традицией, напоминающей о прекрасных школьных годах, азарте чемпионатов, горечи поражений и радости побед. А потом Кисе выбрал специальность пилота и стал приходить на их встречи все реже: практика там начиналась рано, для сдачи экзаменов нужны были летные часы, и Кисе постоянно совершал перелеты. Аомине сел за штурвал шаттла значительно позже, поработав перед этим обычным патрульным, Кагами тоже повысили до воздушного спасателя только пару лет назад.

На самом деле, и года не прошло, как полеты Кисе стали бесконечными, и он перестал задерживаться в Токио надолго. Аомине жарко поддерживал Кагами, когда тот болтал, что Кисе мог бы навещать их почаще, хотя все же парился немного. В конце концов, он представлял его, когда остервенело дрочил себе в душе, когда, как подросток, заводился от касаний во время игры один на один, или, как долбаный извращенец, прятал рекламные проспекты с фотографиями Кисе между страниц журналов с томными красотками. Но Кисе улетел, и так было даже лучше. По крайней мере, Аомине не похерил все, что было у них со школы — со свойственным только ему идиотизмом, как сказал бы Кагами.

Зато теперь Кисе стоит перед ним в красивой форме капитана судна и выглядит совсем как раньше, словно они только вчера распрощались. Судьба, думает Аомине, и внизу живота привычно ноет.

— Ну как себя чувствуешь, Аоминеччи? — с улыбкой спрашивает Кисе, оглядев его с головы до ног. — Вроде все ценные части тела на месте.

— У вас с Кагами что, один мозг на двоих? — бурчит Аомине. — Ему тоже мои части тела покоя не дают.

— Если бы ты видел, как разнесло твой шаттл, ты бы понял, почему, — отвечает тот. — Мы даже сомневались, что пилота удастся достать живым.

— Я везучий, — ухмыляется Аомине.

— Нет, просто мы оказались рядом вовремя, у тебя было от силы минут десять, — парирует Кисе, и как ни в чем не бывало добавляет: — Но раз уж ты жив и здоров, добро пожаловать на борт Кайджо!

Аомине едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он даже и не сомневался, что свой корабль Кисе назовет как-нибудь эдак. Они еще с Кагами спорили как-то: тот утверждал, что корабль у Кисе будет Кисе, Аомине ставил на Рету, нужно будет сказать придурку, что в том споре никто не выиграл.

— А у вас на Кайджо только капитан ходит одетым? — с усмешкой спрашивает Аомине. Ему не холодно, напротив, после капсулы обычный воздух почти обжигает, и хотя перед Кисе Аомине сто раз уже стоял в одних трусах, когда они мылись в университетской душевой, но сейчас все по-другому. Аомине предпочитает сперва получить согласие партнера, а потом уже снимать штаны.

— Мы тебя тут, конечно, не ждали, — вежливо отвечает Кисе и протягивает ему стопку одежды, — поэтому форма может быть тебе маловата.

— Ничего, втиснусь, — Аомине на секунду касается его рук и тут же отворачивается, рассматривая форму.

Все вещи — с фирменной эмблемой корабля, напоминавшей о клубе, за который Кисе играл в старшей школе. И пахнут так приятно и знакомо. Черт, похоже, Кисе выделил ему свои шмотки. И вот это — зря, потому что Аомине заводится мгновенно.

Он одевается как можно медленнее, чтобы успокоиться — черт, и правда неловко, столько не видеться и встречать Кисе со стояком. Не помогает. Он уже подумывает списать это на побочный эффект регенерации, надеясь, что Кисе купится — вдруг он никогда не попадал в камеру на своих супербезопасных кораблях? Но когда наконец оборачивается, обнаруживает, что Кисе в медотсеке уже нет. Аомине хмурится: разве так поступают с гостями? Тем более, с давними знакомыми. Все-таки, похоже, за год привычки Кисе изменились не в лучшую сторону.

Он идет в кабину пилотов, попутно отмечая, что на корабле нет ни симпатичных медсестричек, ни других представительниц женского пола, чьим присутствием можно было бы объяснить свое внезапное возбуждение. Да вообще никого нет, как ни странно.

А потом до Аомине доходит. Судно село в порту, и все отправились в увольнительную, только Кисе приходится торчать на борту, дожидаясь, пока он, Аомине, придет в себя. Выходит, он поспешил с выводами, и Кисе не зазнался. А свалил — ну, может, дела какие есть.

Впрочем, дела могут и подождать, пусть сначала расскажет, в какую дыру Аомине занесло на его корабле.

— Эй, Кисе, ты где? — кричит он, убедившись, что в кабине пилотов того нет.

— Двенадцатая каюта, — доносится сзади.

Аомине пялится на ряд абсолютно одинаковых дверей, начинает гадать, какая тут может быть система нумерации, но это быстро надоедает.

— Где двенадцатая? — спрашивает он, собираясь идти на голос.

— Они пронумерованы, Аоминеччи!

Ну вот еще, теперь каждую разглядывать? Короткая волна раздражения вспыхивает, как всегда, когда что-то идет не так, как Аомине нравится, но он мигом забывает об этом, рухнув на пол и прикрыв голову. В первый миг кажется, что кто-то разом выстрелил из кучи бластеров, но следом за этим повисает мертвая тишина, которую нарушает удивленный возглас Кисе:

— Ого, значит, тебя тоже зацепило!

Аомине поднимает голову и видит, что все двери теперь открыты нараспашку, одну даже слегка перекосило от слишком сильного удара о стену.

— Какого хрена тут у вас творится, Кисе?!

***

— Ну и вот, когда мы тебя подняли и устроили в капсуле, проход, через который мы должны были сделать прыжок, уже закрылся. А нам нужно было во что бы то ни стало доставить товар к сроку.

— Опаздывали? — усмехается Аомине.

— Съемка была, — безо всякого чувства вины говорит Кисе. — Перед самым вылетом.

— Значит, на съемки ты не забил? А на баскетбол — да?

Это, пожалуй, даже обидно. Аомине не собирался признаваться, что скучал по соперничеству с Кисе на площадке, но тут как-то само вырывается. И ладно, пусть знает.

— Это не такая съемка, — мотает головой тот. — Для каталога компании, на которую я работаю. И да, я тоже страсть как хочу сыграть с тобой, Аоминеччи!

— Кто тебе сказал, что я хочу?!

— Да у тебя на лице написано.

— Не выдумывай, как будто мне не с кем больше…

— И с Кагамиччи хочу! — продолжает Кисе, и уже не хочется с ним пререкаться. — Я все думаю отпуск взять и к вам нагрянуть, но заказов так много, постоянно летаю…

— Ну, залетай, как освободишься, — снисходительно говорит Аомине, и Кисе улыбается еще шире. — А пока давай дальше рассказывай.

— А, да. Так вот, проход закрылся, ждать, пока он снова откроется, мы не могли, но я знал, что в Боде можно попасть через еще один проход…

— Проход Шнайдера? — удивляется собственной памяти Аомине, ведь слышал о нем только на обязательном курсе космической географии, который был хрен знает когда. — Так это ведь не проход даже, а как его… карман!

— Карманом его называют, потому что мало кто проскочить мог! — гордо заявляет Кисе, разве что грудь не выпячивает. — Но нам рассказывали, как это сделал сам Шнайдер, и я решил, что смогу повторить.

— Ну еще бы.

— И смог ведь!

— Медаль тебе теперь. Шоколадную.

— Аоминеччи, ты будешь слушать или ерничать?

— Да слушаю я, слушаю.

— Так вот, оказалось, что во время прыжка через этот проход корабль подвергся облучению, из-за которого у всех появились кое-какие способности. Нас тут проверили после приземления, сказали, что через пару недель это пройдет. Вот и все.

— То есть, я в Боде…

— На М-82, — кивает Кисе.

— ...И я могу двигать вещи силой мысли?

— Похоже на то.

— Крутотень!

***

— Кагами, смотри, что я умею!

— О боже, — скептически говорит тот. — Не говори, что тебя там научили дрочить банановой кожурой?

— Это я уже умел! — вспыхивает Аомине.

— Тогда можно удалить этот лайфхак с твоего компа?

— Не трожь мой комп, урод! И вообще — смотри уже! — Аомине специально увеличивает радиус охвата камеры, чтобы Кагами было видно лежавшее на приборной панели яблоко.

Потом сосредотачивается, и яблоко прямо на глазах сперва подпрыгивает почти до потолка, а потом падает прямо ему в руку.

— Ого, ты двигаешь предметы? — с восхищением отмечает Кагами.

— Ага! Круто, да?

— Круто! Когда ты вернешься? С этой способностью ты же наконец сможешь разобрать бардак в своей комнате.

— Зануда, — закатывает глаза Аомине. — И я не скоро вернусь.

— Почему?

Аомине оборачивается к Кисе. Тот все время разговора стоит в дверях радиорубки и смотрит на Аомине так напряженно, словно боится, что тот со своей новой способностью разнесет по кусочкам его драгоценный корабль.

— Привет, Кагамиччи! — Кисе подходит, и Аомине уступает ему место перед камерой.

— Привет! — радостно отвечает тот.

— А что это у тебя на стене? Благодарность за операцию на «Фомальгауте»?

— Ага.

— Я в журнале читал, вы здорово сработали!

— Да, было жарко, но справились. А как там у вас? Когда этот придурок уже вернется?

— Эй, сам придурок! — бормочет Аомине, но Кагами с Кисе не обращают на него внимания.

— Мы на М-82, пробудем здесь еще пару недель, пока не выветрится облучение, из-за которого Аоминеччи стал супергероем.

— И не только я, Кисе сказал, тут все такие, — вворачивает Аомине. — Кстати, а у тебя какая способность, Кисе?

— Читать мысли, — улыбается тот. — И ты сейчас очень хочешь есть.

— Аомине что, еще не поел? — удивляется Кагами. — Совсем ничего? По-моему, у него теперь две способности!

— Да я просто не успел! — бурчит Аомине.

— Ладно, не забывай, что бардак ждет твоего возвращения, Бэтмен. Кисе, приятно было повидаться.

— Взаимно, Кагамиччи. Надеюсь, в следующий раз это будет встреча на площадке.

— Заметано, — отвечает Кагами, и Кисе отключает связь.

— Видишь, Кагами все такой же кретин, — смеется Аомине. — Вообще не меняется, только накачался сильнее.

— Ты тоже не изменился, — говорит Кисе с улыбкой. — Я как в прошлое попал.

Аомине застывает, машинально поймав свалившееся яблоко. Он только теперь замечает, что Кисе уже не тот, что раньше, хотя и толком не понимает, что изменилось. Кисе вырос, стал серьезнее, но это и правильно, он же больше не безбашенный школьник, и работа у него ответственная. Впрочем, это Аомине может сказать и про себя с Кагами. Он трясет головой: в конце концов, дело наверняка в том, что Кагами все это время был под боком, снимал с ним одну на двоих квартиру и делил развлечения, а Кисе пропадал в своих перелетах. И Аомине просто забыл, какой он и как сильно от него штырит.

— Кстати, а ты правда читаешь мысли? — уточняет он. — А то я прямо сейчас думаю, есть ли у тебя в команде симпатичные телочки, не то чтобы я стеснялся…

Конечно же, он врет. Он думает о том, трахнет ли он Кисе к концу сегодняшнего дня, и похоже, Кисе тоже врет о своей способности, потому что он все еще спокоен и ни капли не удивлен.

— Не читаю, — тут же подтверждает догадку Кисе. — Я так и не понял, какая у меня способность. У нас тут было все — и левитация, и телепортация, и еще куча всякого, но вот что у меня — я не знаю.

— Наверное, просто еще не выдалось случая ее проявить, — хмыкает Аомине. — Но ты угадал, я жрать хочу, умираю. Где у вас тут столовая?

***

Оказывается, на корабле есть не только вкусная жратва, но и спортзал с миниатюрной баскетбольной площадкой. Кисе говорит, что остальные члены команды предпочитают тренажеры и настольный теннис, бросать мяч в корзину — привилегия капитана, и тогда Аомине предлагает сыграть.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — качает головой Кисе.

— Это еще почему?

— Ты только недавно прошел восстановление.

— Да все уже зажило! Вот, хочешь посмотреть? — он едва не рвет рубашку, пытаясь ее задрать.

— Аоминеччи, прекрати, я тебе верю.

— Значит, боишься опозориться?

— С чего это? — прищуривается Кисе.

— Сам с собой особо не поиграешь, небось, тебя сейчас и первоклассник уделает.

Кисе тяжело вздыхает, явно пытаясь остаться в модусе «серьезного капитана судна», но хватает его ненадолго.

— Я играю так же хорошо, как и раньше, если не лучше.

— Ну так докажи, — говорит Аомине и бросает ему мяч.

Он и правда думает, что Кисе разучился: площадка площадкой, но без сильного соперника можно и расклеиться. Но ошибается. Кисе по-прежнему легко копирует его финты, его тело стало только более тренированным. И он просто поразительный, когда пытается повторить за Аомине каждое движение, словно зеркало, где вроде отражается Аомине, а вроде и нет. Это — а еще постоянные прикосновения, и запах, от которого рвет башню, — доводит до того, что Аомине едва не сливает спарринг.

Зато Кисе после игры выглядит таким счастливым, словно ему преподнесли подарок, о котором он мечтал с детства. Он тяжело дышит, то и дело смахивавает со лба слипшиеся пряди волос и оттягивает ворот промокшей от пота футболки. И улыбается.

— Неплохо играешь, — усмехается Аомине и напоследок загоняет мяч в корзину силой мысли. — А я думал, ты тут совсем раскис без тренировок.

— Я же говорю, я надеялся сыграть с вами снова, — отвечает Кисе. — И не собирался проигрывать.

— Ну, сейчас ты продул. Кстати, на что мы играли?

— А мы на что-то играли?

— Конечно! Я просто забыл сказать сразу. Но, в общем, раз я победил — ты проводишь мне экскурсию по М-82, во!

Кисе мигом мрачнеет, хотя Аомине ожидал, что тот начнет возмущаться насчет спора-которого-не-было.

— Я не могу бросить корабль. Да и мне еще отчеты готовить…

— Что я слышу! Кисе Рета стал занудой и бумажным червем!

— Можно подумать, тебе по прилету не нужно будет сдавать рапорт.

— Рапорт? Да это дело пяти минут. И ты свой отчет напишешь, пока обратно лететь будем. Ну же, пошли прогуляемся.

— Аоминеччи, это маленькая планета, там даже смотреть не на что.

— Ну, ладно, я один схожу, — говорит Аомине. — Но я ничего тут не знаю, а ты вроде как ответственный за меня, и если я потеряюсь…

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Кисе. — Ну так куда хочешь пойти?

— Знаешь, — призадумался Аомине. — Раз уж я не при исполнении и вообще турист… пошли-ка навестим местный бар? Надо же выпить за встречу.

Это отличная идея, учитывая, что он собирается сделать потом. И Кисе может сколько угодно закатывать глаза.

***

Аомине уже отвык от такого обилия звуков, красок, запахов, поэтому в первую секунду у него кружится голова. По просторной площади снуют люди в необычной яркой одежде, кто-то поет, кто-то кричит, что всего за несколько йен готов продать любую необходимую вещь, и Аомине отчего-то сразу понимает, что в этом нет ни капли лжи — попроси у неизвестного торговца хоть заряженный под завязку пистолет, он разыщет его за пару минут.

— Бар там, — указывает Кисе на мигающую табличку в виде кружки пива, и Аомине ступает в толпу, надеясь, что хотя бы в здании все будут одеты не так раздражающе.

Он быстро теряет Кисе в этом сверкающем всеми цветами радуги водовороте, встречает уже возле двери в бар и тут же напрягается.

— Ну же, давай, прямо вон там, никто не увидит! — какой-то чудак крепко держит Кисе за руку и смотрит таким похотливым взглядом, что Аомине сразу же хочется съездить ему промеж глаз.

Одной мысли хватает, чтобы странный малый отлетел в центр площади, прямо под ноги мельтешащим людям, а Аомине разворачивает Кисе к себе лицом:

— Что это был за хрен?

— Да псих какой-то, — быстро отвечает тот и, поморщившись, отряхивает рукав. — Тут кого только не встретишь. Ты уже, наверное, понял.

— Ага. Рейнджеров тут явно не хватает. Может, заявить на него?

— Ты не при исполнении, — напоминает Кисе и берет его за запястье. — Идем.

Аомине все еще тянет найти урода и заставить извиниться, но Кисе не нервничает, и он берет себя в руки. В баре и правда спокойнее, хотя народу тоже дохрена. Кисе идет между столиков осторожно, стараясь никого не задеть, и Аомине тоже решает не проталкиваться — кто знает, какие нравы у обитателей этой планеты, может, тычок в спину тут равносилен вызову на дуэль.

— А твоих тут нет? — спрашивает он, когда Кисе заказывает им по кружке местного пива.

— Нет, — тот делает глоток, и Аомине залипает на его дернувшемся кадыке, тут же представив, как бы это мимолетное движение ощущалось под языком. — После случая на Зед-14 я запретил им пить в увольнительной…

И Кисе принимается рассказывать о своей чудесной команде, о куче пережитых приключений, а Аомине только пьет и почти не слушает, потому что никак не может сосредоточиться. Такой Кисе, расслабленный и увлеченный, нравится ему еще больше, хочется не ждать возвращения, затащить его в ближайшее безлюдное место и поцеловать, даже если это будет самый большой проеб в жизни Аомине.

Бармен не забывает наполнять их кружки, Аомине теряет им счет, когда Кисе соскальзывает со стула и говорит:

— Пойду отолью.

Аомине кивает, завороженно провожая его взглядом, недолго медитирует на искрящуюся жидкость в кружке, а потом затуманенное сознание проясняется. Кисе ушел в сортир. Это, конечно, не самый лучший вариант, но сил терпеть больше нет.

Еще на подходе к заветной комнате он слышит звуки ударов и короткие всхлипы. Он распахивает дверь силой мысли, вламывается в уборную и застывает.

— Вот же ж… — бормочет Кисе, пытаясь привести в божеский вид полуразодранную рубашку, но делает только хуже, пачкая ее окровавленными пальцами.

У его ног валяется пять человек, один еще шевелится, цепляется за ноги Кисе и бормочет:

— Ну что же ты так, сучка, хочешь ведь! Давай, я отдеру тебя как следует, тебе понравится!

С Аомине сразу слетает хмель, он переводит взгляд с Кисе на распластанные на полу тела — все-таки на них крови больше, значит, Кисе пострадал не так сильно, как показалось сначала, — и выпаливает:

— Какого хрена тут творится, Кисе?

Кисе молча отпихивает от себя чужие руки, останавливается возле писсуара и расстегивает штаны. Его трясет, он долго не может совладать со струей, а Аомине чувствует себя как в мутном сне. Он смотрит на член Кисе, и ему по-прежнему хочется дотронуться, попробовать этот член на вкус, попробовать всего Кисе… Но из головы не выходит мерзкий поток пошлостей, и Аомине ждет объяснений, но Кисе, похоже, не собирается ничего говорить.

— Сучка, какая ж ты горячая! — не успокаивается все тот же хрен, когда Кисе застегивает штаны и спотыкается об него. — Дай мне уже!..

Аомине пресекает этот поток сознания, устроив ублюдку свидание со стеной, он бы, наверное, так и дубасил бы его силой мысли, но Кисе говорит холодно:

— Оставь его, Аоминеччи. Мы возвращаемся на корабль.

Аомине не выдерживает. Хватает его за запястье, разворачивает к себе и выпаливает зло:

— Так не расскажешь, что тут было? Он напали на тебя? Ты их знаешь?

— Успокойся, — упрямо повторяет тот. — Давай просто вернемся.

— Он оскорблял тебя. Ты подрался. Почему не говоришь? Если они напали на тебя, нужно сдать их копам...

— Не нужно, Аоминеччи, — до раздражения холодно отвечает Кисе, и на секунду Аомине кажется, что тот и его сейчас ударит.

Но Кисе отстраняет его руку и уходит.

***

Аомине смотрит на Кисе, не зная, чего хочется больше — трахнуть его или наподдать. Тот сосредоточенно обрабатывает ссадины портативным регенератором и молчит. Это бесит так, что Аомине едва сдерживается, чтобы не выбить у него ответы.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — устало спрашивает Кисе, когда заканчивает восстановление.

— Например, что ты не поделил с пятью чуваками в сортире, — бурчит Аомине. — И почему один из них разговаривал с тобой, как с какой-то блядью. Почему вообще на этой сраной планете к тебе все цепляются.

От одной мысли, что кто-то лапал Кисе, говорил ему все эти грязные вещи, подмывает вернуться в бар и навалять там всем подряд. Превентивно.

— Так разговаривают все, кто до меня дотрагивается, — зло выпаливает Кисе. — Такая вот у меня, — он усмехается, — суперспособность.

— Что? — хмурится Аомине.

— До меня дотрагиваются и уж не знаю, что они там видят, но они хотят меня как полоумные, — уже спокойнее поясняет тот. — Видимо, Вселенная решила, что до этого я был недостаточно популярен.

— Ты стебешься сейчас или серьезно?

— Мне пришлось избить пятерых человек, чтобы меня не поимели в туалете, как ты думаешь, я стебусь, Аоминеччи?

Аомине задумчиво трет подбородок. Нет, он прекрасно знает, каково это — хотеть Кисе, но чтобы это чувство возникало спонтанно и в такой извращенной форме...

— А почему на меня эта твоя способность не действует? — спрашивает он.

— Разве не действует? — усмехается тот. — Действует, только в меньшей степени, как и на всех членов моей команды. Из-за того, что мы под одно облучение попали.

— Не действует, — упрямо повторяет Аомине. — Я же не лезу к тебе, как те ублюдки!

— Но у тебя стоял, когда ты до меня дотронулся первый раз! И когда мы играли! И смотришь ты на меня все время странно...

Твою мать! Аомине бессильно роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. Приехали, теперь придется объяснять словами то, что он рассчитывал показать на деле. Но выхода нет, если не сказать сейчас, Кисе решит, что Аомине и правда ведется на его дурацкую способность, и хрен его потом переубедишь.

— Я хочу тебя уже давно, — бормочет он, не поднимая головы.

— Что?

— Что слышал.

— Я ничего не слышал, Аоминеччи, ты бубнишь себе под нос.

Аомине вскидывается — Кисе же явно издевается, сволочь. Но раз уж решился, отступать некуда:

— Я хочу тебя давно, — повторяет он, глядя Кисе в глаза. — Еще до этого облучения, вообще до всего…

— А чего раньше не сказал? — если Кисе и удивился, то вида не подает.

— Придурком был.

— Ты и сейчас придурок, но исправляешься.

— Значит, бить ты меня не собираешься?

— Нет, я сегодня уже достаточно намахался кулаками.

— И что дальше?

— А что дальше? — голос Кисе звучит непривычно низко, у Аомине от него мурашки по загривку. — Ты разве что-то предлагаешь?

Аомине отодвигает с пути стол, хотя хочется просто швырнуть его в стену, пробует придвинуть к себе Кисе, но, очевидно, способность и правда не действует на тех, кто попал под это же облучение. Приходится подойти самому.

— Хочешь узнать?

— Я всегда был любопытным, — Кисе быстро облизывает губы, а потом вскакивает на ноги, налетает вихрем.

Первое прикосновение к его губам — как удар током, как откровение, словно Аомине ни с кем не целовался раньше. Кисе не уступает контроль, рвется навстречу, напирает так, что Аомине приходится вцепиться в его каменные плечи, чуть придержать. Аомине кружит башку, в штанах горячо, вся одежда кажется раздражающе лишней, и он цедит в поцелуй:

— Кисе. Нужно. Срочно. Раздеться.

Тот отстраняется, порнографичным жестом стягивает с себя разодранную рубашку, бросает в сторону и смотрит на Аомине темными, почти без радужки, глазами:

— Кровать далеко.

— Похуй.

Аомине обхватывает его за талию, притягивает к себе и охает — на этот раз от прикосновения кожи к коже, еще один разряд, от которого все вокруг расплывается, размазывается. Только Кисе остается четким, Кисе с его влажными от поцелуя губами, с напряженными сосками, которые Аомине трет пальцами, с его полубезумным, жадным взглядом. Аомине выпутывает его из штанов и тут же падает на колени, проскальзывает губами по рельефу пресса и сжимает в руке член.

— Хочу, — бормочет он, и Кисе, коротко вздохнув, кивает.

Запускает пятерню в короткие волосы Аомине, направляет. Аомине адреналинит и трясет, от жаркой тяжести на языке, от вкуса, солоноватого и терпкого, и осознания, что наконец-то выебет Кисе.

— Аоминеччи, где ты научился...

Аомине бы ответил ему что-нибудь вроде «господи, Кисе, заткнись и наслаждайся», если бы рот не был занят. Вместо этого он прижимает языком уздечку, толкается кончиком в щелку на головке, обводит по кругу. Кисе весь дрожит под ладонями, стонет сладко-сладко. Аомине еще не дотронулся до себя, но уже готов взорваться — так это охуенно.

— Аоминеччи, я тоже хочу попробовать, — Кисе хитро стреляет глазами.

Опускается на колени и толкает Аомине на спину. Такого Аомине не ожидал, но он, в общем-то, не против. Хотя и не уверен, что протянет долго.

Кисе забирает его член в рот медленно, кружит языком по головке, придерживает у основания. Аомине хочется направить его руку ниже, под яйца, но он только крепче сжимает зубы, чтобы не спустить раньше времени. Мурашки бегут по рукам и спине, от середины бедер до пупка все сводит, а Кисе продолжает пытать его неумело-дразняще, водит по члену губами, помогая себе ладонью. У него нет никакого ритма, но и этого Аомине достаточно.

— Сейчас кончу, — говорит он.

— И это вся твоя выдержка? — хмыкает тот.

— Да моей выдержке буддийские монахи позавидуют!

— Иди сюда.

Кисе рывком наваливается на него и целует долго, мокро, горячо. Аомине сдавленно стонет, когда тот сует руку между их животами и крепко обхватывает оба члена. Он замирает, каменеет весь, а Кисе даже не дрочит, просто сжимает ладонь — то сильнее, то почти отпуская. Аомине зажмуривается со стоном на выдохе:

— Твою мать, Кисе…

— Давай, — бормочет тот.

И Аомине размазывает окончательно. От оргазма, кажется, даже уши закладывает, и он долго приходит в себя, а Кисе так и держит его, не отпуская.

— Аоминеччи, — наконец зовет он. В глазах плещутся безмятежность и удовлетворение, как после игр, когда Кисе удавалось победить. — Мне понравился аванс.

— Аванс? — удивленно приподнимает бровь Аомине.

— Ага. Скажем так, я заинтересовался твоим предложением, — Кисе ловит его пальцы, втягивает в рот, пробегаясь языком по подушечкам. Аомине никогда в жизни не возбуждался так быстро после оргазма. Пожалуй, он будет готов к новому раунду через пять минут, и уж его-то точно доведет до конца.

— Это хорошо, потому что сколько нам тут еще торчать, две недели? — хрипло спрашивает он.

Кисе отпускает его пальцы и кивает:

— Но на этот раз мы пойдем в кровать.

***

— В нашем секторе тихо, — скучающим голосом сообщает Кагами. — А ты что делаешь?

— Только проснулся, — в подтверждение своих слов Аомине шумно зевает. — Ты пожрать что-нибудь оставил?

Кагами закатывает глаза.

— Или ешь вчерашние гедза или сам готовь.

— Значит, так ты обращаешься с больным другом? — смеется Аомине.

Отходняк после облучения действительно был жестоким, неделю Аомине провалялся с температурой, но последние несколько дней чувствует себя прекрасно. Впрочем, играть на жалости Кагами это не мешает.

— Больные не рвутся на баскетбольную площадку, — заметил тот.

— Это все ради тебя! Ты скучал, и мне пришлось превозмочь…

— Четыре часа, чувак!

— Ну ладно. Но может, хоть что-то еще есть? Не хочу гедза.

Кагами вздыхает, на пару минут пропадает из поля видимости камеры. Аомине терпеливо лежит в постели.

— Заказал тебе пиццу, скоро привезут, — говорит Кагами, вернувшись. И в это же мгновение раздается звонок в дверь.

— Ого! Ты нашел службу доставки пиццы со скоростью света? — удивляется Аомине.

— Вообще-то это еще не могут быть они, — задумчиво сообщает Кагами.

— Ладно, проверю, кого там принесло.

Аомине подходит к двери, на ходу натянув приличные штаны и майку, решает не узнавать о госте через информатор — пусть будет сюрприз.

Сюрприз оказывается без привычной уже капитанской формы, но с привычной улыбкой.

— Привет, Аоминеччи! — Кисе даже не спрашивает разрешения, сразу заходит в квартиру и осматривается.

— Тебя уже выписали? — уточняет Аомине. На самом деле, он не ожидал увидеть Кисе так быстро — там, на М-82, узнал, что в штате его компании мало кораблей, поэтому расписание плотное, и, скорее всего, по возвращению Кисе сразу же отправится в очередной полет. Хотя в глубине души, конечно, надеялся, что какой-нибудь залетный метеорит спутает курсы, или что еще случится, и Кисе останется…

— Я отпуск взял, — усмехается тот. — Я же обещал и тебе, и Кагамиччи. Так что вот, приехал с вами сыграть.

— Отпуск, говоришь? — Аомине захлопывает дверь, тянет Кисе к себе и просовывает руку под пояс его джинсов. — Ну, Кагами на смене, будет только вечером, так что пока можем сыграть во что-нибудь другое…

— Что, вот так, с порога? — копирует его игривый голос Кисе.

— Нет, — серьезно отвечает Аомине. — Сначала дождемся пиццу.


End file.
